epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24408988-20140228031856/@comment-4727448-20140301190007
I don't really have anything against Beatles vs 1D but what bothers me about is these three reasons which I believe makes it very unlikely: 1: It will be pretty damn one sided. Not as much as Beethoven vs Bieber, but let's face it. A hell lot of people don't like 1D. Myself included. It's not them; I just don't like their music. 2: John Lennon was used already. Lennon could appear as a third party rapper in, say, 1D vs Maroon 5 or something, but reappearing as a main rapper and not vs the same person is quite damn ridiculous. 3: 5 vs 4. I know most of the time Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters is 5v4, but when you get right down to it, it's just 3 vs 2, which isn't as preposterous as full out 5 vs 4. Now I'd like to talk aboutt Beatles vs Black Eyed Peas. 1: Again, Lennon. 2: BEP isn't famous enough. I'd like to conclude with why I personally feel like 1D is not the new Beatles. 1: The Beatles are unparalleled in music history. Think about all the other boy bands that were mainstream after the Beatles. NSync, the Backstreet Boys; both groups had this feel around them that made everyone think like this. However, they both died out after fiveish years or so. I will agree, however, that 1D is better than both of the aforementioned groups in both music and sales. 2: You see, 1D and the Beatles are both British. I have nothing against Britain, but being from a country and then your popularity outside the country says something. The Beatles, a British band, had the number one single in the United States for well over a year. Their fame outside of their home country was perhaps the greatest for all of the United Kingdom. 3: The Beatles had a much wider audience than 1D has today. 1D's fanbase is composed of mostly females and some males, whereas the Beatles fanbase had more males both then and now. 4: 1D gets bashed a lot. Seriously, a lot. The Beatles are mostly bashed by nonconformists, old people (who were adults back then), and anti-Brits. That's not really a lot of people in the modern world. Especially since those old people are dying and Sherlock and Doctor Who, etc, are driving another British cultural wave back into Britain. Regardless, 1D still gets a lot of hate from people. 5: When the Beatles came to America, everyone lost their shit. No really, everyone. Also, just a while before the Beatles came to America, some asswipe killed Mr. Kennedy. Today, when 1D comes to America, they get the same response that Justin Bieber got in, say, 2009. (Bieber is just a total fucking fuckhead these days. 1D is much better when compared him.) Which means that a bunch of crazy fangirls come with intent of rape. TL;DR: The Beatles vs 1D is a good suggestion but wouldn't work for ERB. Beatles vs BEP is no. 1D is not the new Beatles because, even though they're both the most famous boy bands of their respective times, the Beatles' influence extended beyond their music, whereas 1D is just confined to their corner of the world.